narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Taiyō Yakekoge
Taiyō Yakekoge (焼け焦げ 太陽, Yakekoge Taiyou) is a shinobi of Amegakure as well as a member of the famed Uzumaki clan. Proven to be a master in the art of Fūinjutsu (封印術, Sealing Techniques). Not knowing of his lineage as a member of the Uzumaki clan, Taiyō has become known as Ryūmai (竜舞, Dancing Dragon). Appearance A tall young man, Taiyō has white colored hair and cyan colored eyes. Wearing a traditional Amegakure Jonin uniform, this consists of a cerulean flak jacket with no shoulder pads along with a pair of dark blue pants. Normally worn over his face is a silver gas mask with three screw shaped nodes sticking from the center. When out on missions outside of his village, he removes his gas mask and adorns a blue colored cloak with a hood. He has occasionally shown to carry a large sheathed blade on his back, appearing to be a broad sword of types. Personality A strong hearted young shinobi, Taiyō has proven to have a strong sense of pride for himself. Orphaned at a young age, most would think Taiyō would have a veil of darkness looming over him but Taiyō has proven to take the role as the leader of the group and has shown to be the strongest person for the job. Having a very strong lease on life, Taiyō has proven time after time that he seeks to lead Amegakure into an era of peace and bring an end to the struggles that people constantly go through. As a member of the Uzumaki clan's lineage, Taiyō inherited what people in the Land of Fire refer to as the Will of Fire. In the heat of battle, Taiyō takes a much more serious approach not wanting for those he holds dear to be injured. His nickname Ryūmai not only comes for his unique style of fighting but for the aura that appears around him in the midst of battle. As shown in a flash back, his chakra rages around him reminiscent to a dragon dancing in the skies. History Born to a female Uzumaki clan member and a male Amegakure woman, Taiyō was raised in the Village Hidden in the Rain a few years after the 3rd Great Shinobi War. The lack of medicine within Amegakure at the time, lead to the death of his mother during child birth which would bring his father spiraling into gloom. When he was only 5, his father would finally give up on life and kill himself leaving Taiyō an orphan. Left to rot and die in his small home, he would fend for himself at the tender age of 5. No longer wanting to be weak, Taiyō spent his nights surviving and his days training leaving him with little sleep. When he was 8, his life would begin to change. A caring passing by shinobi from the Land of Lighting would pass through his village. The man would take a liking to Taiyō and was quite interested in his dreams to become a shinobi. He would feed, raise and teach Taiyō for the next few years becoming a Father-figure in Taiyō's life. The man often remarked of his famous clan back in his home country, he never once revealed his first name to Taiyō. Asking only to be called Yotsuki-sama. On his 10th Birthday, Taiyō would awake to find that Yostsuki-sama left without notice. Taiyō wasn't sad however, as Yotsuki-sama trained Taiyō into a strong independent young ninja. Becoming quite famous in his village, he would later become known as the Ryūmai for the aura that appeared around him in battle. He would excel in the field of Fūinjutsu, a homage to his Uzumaki clan heritage and become a vital member in Amegakure's military. Abilities Fūinjutsu Master A homage to his clan's key techniques, Taiyō has proven to be a skilled wielder of Sealing Techniques. Able to draw up a contract seal in record timing threw sheer training and determination. One unique feature of his, is the ability to seal away a chakra formed being i.e. a Tailed Beast or even a Summoned creature. Using special talisman inscribed with "上げ蓋" on them, literally meaning Trap Door. Shown to utilize skill with Element natured seals such as his Earth Seal: Golem Orchestra which generates multiple rock-like compouds onto his opponents that enlarge as they excrete chakra. Not able to fully seal up his opponents chakra, he can temporarily cut off their chakra network by exerting an equal amount of chakra into them, as they push out. This has shown to back up their chakra network, disabling the use of Ninjutsu. His has shown to have a very keen sense of perception, being able to distinguish any seal he comes across. Elemental Affinity Shown to be quite versatile with Fire release and Wind release techniques, he has shown to be quite different then most Amegakure shinobi. The normal stealth but powerful Water Release techniques of his villages aren't the favored techniques that Taiyō uses. Shown to utilize flashy but effective Fire techniques and cunning and vibrant Wind techniques. As shown with his Fire Release: Coiling Flame he can create fire from his mouth and cause it to spread outward, searing all within its path. Claiming to be quite potent, it has shown to match against the Fire techniques of multiple Konoha ninja. Hand-to-Hand combat A mediocre taijutsu expert, he doesn't utilize any signature Taijutsu techniques in his arsenal and will resort to close ranged fighting if forced. Shown to take on several enemy ninja with his fists alone, he was able to hold off for a while before being forced to take range once more. His fighting style is reminiscent of the Strong Fist style of Konoha. His unique chakra molding and skill in Sealing techniques makes him quite dangerous up close, able to seal off his opponents chakra and strike with enough force to shatter bones. Quotes Trivia * Despite his relation to the Uzumaki clan, his hair doesn't carry the traditional red color which may be a hereditary trait of one of his other parent.